1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a magneto resistive element capable of being applied to a digitizer sensing panel, and a method of manufacturing the magneto resistive element.
2. Description of the Background
A magneto resistive element is a circuit element that uses a magneto resistive effect to indicate a change in electrical resistance depending on the intensity of a magnetic field. By using this effect, it is possible to recognize a magnetic field that is applied toward the magneto resistive element.
The magneto resistive element may be applied to a digitizer sensing panel that may sense the position of a magnetic pen changing a magnetic field. The digitizer sensing panel includes a sensing panel and is a device capable of determining X-axis and Y-axis coordinates on the sensing panel. The digitizer sensing panel may operate with a magnetic pen for providing an input at a position on the sensing panel. The sensing panel includes magneto resistive elements whose resistances change depending on a change in a magnetic field. The magnetic pen changes a magnetic field around the sensing panel while approaching the sensing panel. The sensing panel may recognize a position of the magneto resistive element within the sensing panel whose resistance has changed, and may determine the position of the magnetic pen.
As such, since the magneto resistive element uses a differential resistance fraction (DRF) to recognize a change in magnetic field, a magneto resistive element to be installed in a panel should have a sufficient DRF in order to manufacture a digitizer sensing panel of a high resolution and high sensitivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art